


33 Black Widow Icons

by sageness



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>33 Black Widow Icons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33 Black Widow Icons

**Author's Note:**

> All are shareable. Please credit me in your keywords if you take.
> 
> If you have questions, please ask.

Black Widow (2014)

                     

   

Hawkeye (2013)

      

   

Black Widow: Deadly Origin

                        

   

Black Widow: The Name of the Rose

   

   

Black Widow: The Itsy Bitsy Spider

      

   

Black Widow: Widowmaker

         

   

Captain America

                           

   

Wolverine Origins

   


End file.
